


Just This One Thing (Sleepy)

by brownsugarheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gay, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Passionate, Protectiveness, Pseudo-Incest, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Superpowers, Underage - Freeform, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarheart/pseuds/brownsugarheart
Summary: Klaus sneaks into Diego's room when the ghost voices become too loud for him to handle. Diego would protect Klaus from them no matter what time of night it was until Klaus decided that he wanted to make Diego feel protected and appreciated, just this one time.my first smut ever.





	Just This One Thing (Sleepy)

Everyone knew that Klaus came to Diego's room every night, it was no secret. It was obvious to all five of their siblings. Luckily no one cared, they just turned seventeen now and in a couple of years, it'd all be redundant anyway. Klaus realized this so there was never a doubt in his mind, it probably didn't help that he was always high pretty much every day. But this day was special in particular since he smoked ten grams that he had just gotten. Yes, Klaus began smoking at a very young age, it's probably why he moved on to stronger things when he got older. The first evening Klaus invited himself into Diego's room was when they were fourteen. It was a close call because Diego flicked his knife at an almost perfect angle, nearly stabbing him. He sat upon his bed with a crazed look on his face relieved he didn't hurt Klaus but annoyed he was there in the first place.  
  
"K-Klaus! What are you even doing? It's late as hell and you could get us in tr-trouble," Diego's voice began to rise.  
  
"We're only going to get in trouble if you keep speaking so loudly." Klaus looked at him with a playful look. "Now, but your little sharp toys down. I just wanted some company."  
  
Diego was not convinced, "But why did you come to my room and why did you decide that right now?"   
  
"Do you always ask so many questions, knife boy?" Klaus thought was so damn clever with that childish response, until   
  
"Only when people come to my room in the middle of the night, ghost boy."  
  
Klaus just rolled his eyes and started to turn around, "Whatever, I'll leave then."  
  
"Klaus c-come here, I was only curious."   
  
The gig was up and Klaus decided that Diego had the right to know if he was just going to barge in his room the way he did. "It's the ghosts. All of them just get so loud sometimes, every single one of them screaming for attention. No matter how much I try to ignore them, or how much weed I smoke nothing makes them go away." Klaus looked at him right in his eyes and Deigo could have sworn he has never seen Klaus this serious a day in his life. He was hurt and exhausted  
  
  
  
Diego could have sworn that he saw the gleam of tears in those striking green eyes, despite the bad lighting.  
  
"I'm sorry, I never knew." However, he was almost sure he knew exactly how Klaus felt in terms of fear though. Diego was always scared that he would stutter in the wrong moment and mess up on of their missions or even people not take him seriously when he spoke. It's worse because he would never know when his voice would fail him when his brain would completely shut down on him, everything was just sporadic. It was almost like the voices Klaus hears except it was all the time. When Klaus was alone and when it was quiet. It was probably why Klaus spoke all the time just so he didn't have to hear the other voices. All the noise that Klaus made kept him safe, no wonder he looked so scared tonight  
  
Klaus sat on the edge of Diego's bed and pulled him out of his thoughts, "It's not your fault, You're the only person I trust in this stupid house and I hope you'll let me stay tonight. I know you'll keep me safe."   
  
That's all Diego needed to hear because he lifted his comforter to let Klaus sleep by his side. Not another question in mind. Klaus needed this since he was knocked out immediately, and Diego pulled him close for the rest of the night, his nose nuzzled in Klaus' curls. God damn were those boys sleepy that night.  
  
  
  
::::::::   
  
  
  
Ever since then Klaus came into Diego's room, most times  
  
But tonight was different because Klaus was feeling oddly brave and decided he wanted to be the one to protect Diego since he always did it for him. Sometimes he wondered what he did to deserve someone so willing and never complained about having to hold Klaus at night before he fell asleep. Something about Diego's kindness ignited something within Klaus. Diego didn't mind being the little spoon it just felt weird but it was safe and he knew that. It had been a long day of training and his eyes were beginning to give up on him. Klaus did the bare minimum when it came to physical training which is why he has so much energy tonight.  
  
"Hey, you're falling asleep on me already? It's not even nine yet." Klaus lightly strokes his arm, he subconsciously drew a nine as he said that.  
  
With a yawn, "Easy for you to say. You did pretty much next to nothing today." Diego nuzzled more into Klaus' chest.  
  
Fuck, he knew Diego was sleepy and he just couldn't resist, not when he looked so precious trying to fall asleep. Not when he's spent the last three years fantasizing what it would be like to take care of him. The way no else did.  
  
"You know I just never got to thank you." He whispered in Diego's ear he kept stroking his arm only with a little more conviction. Klaus hoped it felt as exciting to Diego as it did for him just by a single touch.  
  
Maybe it was since it caused Diego to stutter "W-What for?"  
  
Klaus whispered in his ear, he knew exactly what he was doing. "Being there for me. For accepting me for who I am."   
  
"Hey, it's re-really no b-big deal. I'd do any- everything you wanted if you asked me t-to." Now Diego and Klaus were impossibly close to one another.   
  
"Oh Di, but it is and I don't think I've ever shown you how much it means to me"  
  
Diego's body was on fire now, the way Klaus was touching him. The green-eyed boy's touch was everywhere, and there was nothing Diego wanted to do about it. He ran his pale hands over Diego's chest to his stomach and stopped right above his most precious parts.  
  
Klaus was breathing heavily against his ear and whispered "Tell me to stop, Di. I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable."  
  
Diego whined in response he didn't want him to stop. He was driving him crazy and he hasn't even been touched yet. " P-Please don't, it feels so good." He sounded so desperate and Klaus was dying just to take him right there. But tonight was about Diego, only Diego.  
  
He slid his hand down Diego's sweat pants and his hands finally made its way to his dick. "I won't baby boy relax, I got you."  
  
Oh and Diego came undone, he melted right into Klaus' touch. Klaus wrapped his hand around Diego's dick and it was the first time he had held one besides his own. It was mind-blowing, it was much thicker than his own not necessarily longer. But it was a beautiful feeling.  
  
Klaus stroked him softly at first trying to tease him just a little and speed it up a little when Diego started bucking into his hand. The knife king was a moaning, begging mess because of Klaus. Breathing heavily, trying to whimper quietly because of_ him. _Klaus was throbbing against his pants. From Diego's squirming and moans that he started humping against Diego to relieve some pressure. It wasn't enough but it helped. That drove Diego to the edge.  
  
"Klaus, I'm g-gonna cum. Please keep doing that." Klaus had no intention of stopping either, he wanted to feel Diego's cum in his hand, feel his sweat on his chest. All because of him.  
  
With a final squirm in his body shot ropes of cum right into Klaus' hand.  
  
"Di, look at me."  
  
Diego's face was slightly red from having just come. God Damn did he look beautiful. He became even more flustered when he realized what Klaus was about to do  
  
"Don't you dare do that."  
  
Klaus looked him right in his eyes and licked the cum off his fingers, not even flinching. Diego wasn't sleepy anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this cause you make me UN pOcO LoCo.
> 
> pls comment


End file.
